Not Fair
by pelirroja20
Summary: Bella es cantante y compositora, tras la muerte de su madre decide mudarse a Forks, dónde allí conocerá a Edward Cullen con quién la primera vez no congeniaran bien, tiempo al tiempo se van conociendo y de eso surgirá algo muy especial entre ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Fair**

"Las verdades duelen, por eso mentimos"

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Intentando superar el dolor

**BELLA'S POV**

Hacía ya un mes que vivía con mi padre Charlie, para ser exactos 1 mes, dos horas, 45 minuto y 32 segundos, desde que mi madre falleció.

Desde entonces casi no comía, no vivía, estaba más muerta que viva.

"_**¿Por que mi madre?**_

_**¿Por que no yo?"**_

Muchas veces estás preguntas se me aparecían en la mente, porque tuvo que ser ella la que se quedó en aquel banco mientras entraban unos atracadores, porque mi madre me había dicho antes de irse...

_"Cuida de ese corazón tan inocente y dulce que tienes, no dejes que nada te pare el latir del corazón, cuida esto..."_

Me dijo mientras me daba un anillo de oro que tenía un león en el medio y unos cuantos escudos que apenas entendía.

Me he estado preguntando muchas veces si mi madre sabía que moriría, más que nada por el significado de sus palabras, yo sabía que ella era diferente y muy especial a diferencia de los demás.

No me podía estar todo el día pensando en mi madre, ya que sino sería capaz de darme una depresión de caballo y eso era lo que menos me hacía falta, sobretodo cuando mañana empezaría en el nuevo colegio que habían inaugurado hacía poco, mi padre insistió en que fuera a ese.

"Bella, prepárate las cosas que llevaras mañana a clase" gritó mi padre desde el comedor

"Genial" susurré para mí misma.

E hice lo que mi padre dijo, cogí la mochila y la preparé con el material escolar que mi padre fue hoy a buscar al colegio, yo no pude ir porque estaba componiendo una nueva canción.

Yo era cantante y bailarina aunque también componía mi propia letra y melodía.

Sabía que mi padre me ocultaba algo, estaba demasiado nervioso.

"¿Papá ocurre algo?" le pregunté mientras bajaba al comedor, justo en el momento en que él se estaba tomando una cerveza

Él derramo un poco de cerveza en sus pantalones de trabajo.

"No ocurre nada Bella, no te pongas obsesiva" dijo él mirando la pequeña mancha de sus pantalones

"¿Obsesiva?" le pregunté yo incrédula.

Él me miró a los ojos y los volvió a bajar, definitivamente me ocultaba algo.

"Por cierto, ¿Por que hay que llevar mayas?" le dije yo como quién no quiere la cosa.

Él estaba dando un sorbo a la bebida y justo en ese momento le solté yo la pregunta, él comenzó a toser como un loco.

Yo me acerqué corriendo y le comencé a dar palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se le pasase esa tos.

"Ya estoy mejor, pero creo que será mejor que beba un poco de agua" dijo él mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección de la cocina para tirar la lata de cerveza casi llena a la basura.

Yo le miraba y pude ver que mi pregunta había hecho que una parte de él se pusiera en alerta, así que decidí dejarle en paz, ya que no quería ponerle las cosas tan puntiagudas.

**************************

**DÍA SIGUIENTE**

"Las 7:00 de la mañana, fantástico tengo que ir a clase" pensé con sarcasmo mientras me levantaba y iba hacía el lavabo para darme una ducha rápida.

Y tan rápida que fue la ducha que al cabo de 20 minutos ya había acabado, bajé corriendo hacía la cocina y ya tenía las tostadas en la mesa, y eso era raro ya que siempre era yo quién preparaba la comida.

Pero preferí no discutir, así que empecé a desayunar.

Mi padre salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

"Hoy empiezan las clases" dijo alegre "Así podrás cambiar tu estilo de vida"

Yo la verdad es que no compartía las ganas de volver a hacer: historia, matemáticas, educación física, entre otras materias.

"Si, supongo" dije yo resignada

"Verás como te gusta la escuela, la acaban de inaugurar hace poco" dijo él intentando consolarme

"Tengo 19 años, un trabajo permanente, no es necesario que vaya a una escuela cuando ya tengo el trabajo de mi sueño" le dijo yo nerviosa.

"Ser cantante es algo muy bonito Bella, pero también debes ver otras cosas, debes aprender más para ser buena o muy buena" dijo él con un tono autoritario que rara vez usaba.

Yo suspiré, no había nada que hacer.

Así que salí de la casa y con la tarjeta de dónde se encontraba la escuela, pude ir.

Estaba a 20 minutos de allí, conseguí aparcar rápido y salí del coche.

Me quedé embelesada, todo era muy bonito, muy verde, habían plantas, árboles y montones de jardines, habían una fuentes de agua que era muy...muy, no habían palabras para describir lo bien que me sentía interiormente.

Con ese paisaje yo podría componer miles de canciones y melodías.

Fui caminando y sin querer me choqué con un muchacho de cabello cobre y ojos verdes, que me miraba muy enojado.

Yo me levante para pedirle disculpas por mi torpeza

"Mira por dónde vas niñata" me dijo él furioso, yo me quedé sin palabras, normalmente la gente me hablaba con educación y modales, pero este me estaba hablando como si hubiera cometido un crimen y me enfurecí, sabía que era culpa mía por no mirar por dónde iba, pero el me habló de malas maneras.

"Las cosas se pueden decir de otras formas" le dije yo controlando la furia.

Él me miró con más rabia aún, pero yo en lugar de acobardarme me enfadé aún más, y eso me daba valor para contestar.

"Yo te hablo como me da la real gana zorra, o ¿Es que a lo mejor te quieres acostar conmigo? me dijo el maliciosamente.

Esas frases me dolieron tanto o más que una paliza, no podía replicar, me sentía humillada mucho, y los ojos me escocían, iba a llorar.

Pero con gran esfuerzo me controlé, lo miré directamente a los ojos y le pegué un bofetón que le giré la cara.

"Vuelve a insultarme otra vez y te enteras, estúpido cretino" le grité yo furiosa mientras yo me dirigía a entrar, pero él me agarró de la muñeca, me giró en su dirección y me dio un beso cargado de odio.

Fue un golpe frontal, era mi primer beso, y tengo que reconocer ahora, que jamás pensé que los primeros besos dieran tanto asco.

Yo me intenté apartar y llegué a empujarlo y darle otro cachetón en la mejilla izquierda, mientras seguidamente me iba corriendo a la entrada del colegió.

Entre jadeando, con lágrimas en los ojos, con una tristeza y humillación juntas que hacía que mi cuerpo se debilitara y me dieran mareos.

Vi la recepción y fui corriendo hacía allí.

La recepcionista me miró preocupada al ver lágrimas en mis ojos, mi respiración, mi palidez, normalmente era blanca, pero en aquel momento estaba pálida.

"¿Está bien señorita?" me preguntó preocupada, según su uniforme se llamaba Esme.

"Sí" dije yo entrecortadamente "Sólo quería saber para ir a clases, soy nueva" le expliqué yo intentando tranquilizar mis latidos del corazón mi respiración y mis lágrimas.

"Tiene que subir a la primera planta a mano derecha verá una puerta rosa con toques dorados, pique y ahí esta su clase" le explicó amablemente la recepcionista, o al menos suponía que lo era.

"¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? Si quiere puede tomarse una tila o descansar" dijo amablemente.

"Estoy bien" mentí mientras sonreía, intentando que la mujer se lo creyera.

"Esta bien" suspiró la mujer resignada.

"Gracias" le respondí de corazón y muy amablemente.

Subí al piso de arriba a mano derecha y pude ver la puerta que aquella amable mujer me había indicado, pique y escuche una voz que me decía "Adelante".

Así que con cuidado entré y pude ver a unas 28 personas allí, todas mirándome a mí, estaba incluido el chico que me había besado tan rudamente, yo di un paso atrás con ganas de salir disparada.

"Pase, soy Jasper su profesor de afinación vocal" dijo amablemente.

"¿Como que afinación vocal?" pregunté yo incrédula.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

"¿No sabía que es una escuela de canto y baile?" preguntó extrañado Jasper

"Sinceramente no, hace poco que me e mudado aquí y no lo sabía, me inscribió mi padre" le expliqué, Jasper lo entendió.

"Entonces es usted la señorita Swan ¿Me equivoco?" preguntó Jasper

"No, en absoluto" le respondí yo.

"Entonces póngase al lado de Edward Cullen" me dijo

Entonces ese tal Edward Cullen levantó la mano para que lo viera y cuando nos miramos ambos nos quedamos mirándonos con un odio que todos los presentes pudieron notar.

"¡¿Tú?!" chillamos los dos a la vez

**CONTINUARÁ**

"¿Por que narices te veo en todos los sitios?" (1)

"¿Por que me quieres?" (2)

"Que arrogante eres" (1)

**Bella (1) and Edward (2)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.**

**Pelirroja16**


	2. Chapter 2

En este capítulo he utilizado la canción de Lily Allen, The Fear , la canción no es mía ni es nada mío sólo he decidido publicarla en este capítulo , lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

**Not Fair**

"Sé que hay algo entre nosotros, pero eres tan frío"

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Edward Cullen

"¡¿Tú?!" chillamos los dos a la vez

**BELLA'S POV**

Yo no me podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte.

Él volvió a poner su mirada llena de odio hacía mí, tengo que admitir que ese gesto me incómodo bastante.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Jasper

"Nada" contesto el tal Edward Cullen rudamente

Jasper me miró a mí para asegurarme

"No ocurre nada, profesor" dije yo para tranquilizarlo, aunque no lo logré del todo.

El profesor Jasper no perdió la vista de Edward Cullen.

"Alumnos siéntense, hoy no pasaré lista porque quiero que estén todos los alumnos" dijo Jasper

"Si" dijimos todos.

"Hoy quiero ver de los alumnos que están aquí, quién se atrevería a cantar una canción, cualquier canción que levante la mano" dijo Jasper.

Yo levanté la mano pero seguidamente la volví a bajar por miedo a delatarme

"Tonta" me dije en mi fuero interno

Edward y Jasper me vieron subir la mano y bajarla rápidamente

"Creo que mi compañera si seria capaz" dijo Edward burlandose

Todas las cabezas están giradas a mí.

"¿Querría hacer el honor de cantar algo señorita Swan?" dijo Jasper

"Etto...yo creo que no" dije tartamudeante

"No seas gallina" me provocó Edward

"No soy ninguna gallina, y si acepto" dije yo llena de rabia porque Edward Cullen se atrevía a retarme en publico.

"Adelante ¿Que es lo que va a cantar?" preguntó Jasper

"Una canción mía" dije yo

"Esta bien" dijo Jasper

"Se puede cantar en inglés y utilizar palabras fuertes?" pregunté yo con duda.

Jasper y Edward alzaron la ceja.

"Claro" dijo Jasper" "Es tu canción"

Me coloqué donde estaba el micrófono, no me había dicho nada de micro, pero yo no puedo evitarlo, cogí el micro como solía hacerlo en los escenarios

Todos me miraban incrédulos, resulta que sólo podían utilizar el micro los que estaban en el último curso.

Edward iba a decírmelo pero Jasper lo callo con el brazo y la mirada.

Yo cogí el micro, los mire a todos y entonces empecé:

**I want to be rich and I want lots of money****I don't care about clever I don't care about funny****I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds ****I heard people die while they are trying to find them**

Lo canté sin desafinar ni un sólo momento, lo hice como en los escenarios cantando y transmitiendo lo que cantaba, todos se callaron de golpe, los que cuchichearon cuando cogí el micro también se callaron.

**I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless****'Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous****I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror****I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner**

Nadie decia nada, sólo escuchaban atentamente

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore****I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore****When we think it will all become clear****'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear**

**Life's about film stars and less about mothers****It's all about fast cars and passing each other****But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic****and that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic**

Jasper estaba emocionado, Edward conmocionado y todos los demás aplaudiendo como locos.

Pero yo aún no había acabado.

**And I am a weapon of massive consumption** **and its not my fault it's how I'm program to function** **I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror** **I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner**

Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero había un hombre y aquella recepcionista tan simpática estaban escuchando Jasper les hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que entraran y se sentaran, y así hicieron.

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore****I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore****When we think it will all become clear****'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear**

Yo en ningún momento me puse nerviosa, estaba muy tranquila y eso lo notaron todos los presentes.

**Forget about guns and forget ammunition** **Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission** **Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner** **Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner**

Todos estaban muy atentos nadie se movia, sólo escuchaban, era increíble

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore****I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore****When we think it will all become clear****'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear**

Y con esto terminé la canción, hasta yo misma me emocioné de sobremanera al escucharme a mí y a los aplausos de los presentes, incluidos el de Edward Cullen.

Yo dejé el micro y me fui a sentar, pero Jasper me detuvo

"¿Dónde has aprendido a cantar?" me preguntó él con curiosidad

Yo no supe que decir, no podía decir: " Es que soy cantante desde los 15 años jajaja"

Porque sino me echarían de allí.

"Mí madre me enseñó" no era del todo mentira, ya que es cierto que mi madre me enseñó pero también me llevaron a una gran escuela muy popular y famosa la llamada High School Pearl.

"¿Tú madre es cantante?" preguntó Jasper sin saber que me había dado en un recuerdo que dolía.

"Era una magnifica cantante, se lo puedo asegurar, ella brillaba con luz propia" dije yo con la pasión que tenía siempre que la recordaba cantar.

Jasper me miró intentando ver en mí, supe que había encontrado algo de mí.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" pregunté yo con duda

"Claro" dijo Jasper mientras sonreía.

Yo me senté al lado de la recepcionista amable.

"Lo has hecho muy bien" me dijo ella

"Gracias" dije yo sonrojada.

A ella le hizo gracia que me sonrojara

"Bueno la actuación de la señorita Swan es de un 10, a afinado, vocalizado muy bien las palabras, ha controlado bien la respiración, las silabas mas difíciles las a hecho sin desafinar, simplemente PERFECTO" dijo Jasper.

Yo me estaba sonrojando por tantos alabanzas, lo que temía es que alguien me delatara.

Edward no paraba de mirarme fijamente, pero no tenía la mirada de odio a la que me tenía sometida tantas veces, esta vez su mirada era diferente tenía mucha curiosidad, pero yo no iba a rebelar nada más que lo necesario.

"¿Cómo es que has cantado tan bien sin haber hecho ninguna clase en este colegio?" me preguntó Edward curioso y a la vez distante.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Que no puedo cantar bien o que?" le dije yo un poquito enfadada.

"Como te alteras tan rápido" dijo él intentando provocarme.

Yo lo miré, realmente tenía ganas de pegarle una paliza, de veras que tenía.

Él me miró de una forma muy extraña, seguía teniendo esa mirada curiosa pero a la vez distante, sus ojos verdes brillaron y luego se opacaron volviendo a ser esos ojos verdes tan amenazadores y llenos de odio como cuando nos conocimos.

Yo de verdad temía por lo que él pudiera hacer, así que di un paso atrás.

"No huyas, no haré nada, pero andarte con ojo, te voy a estar observando" dijo él

"¿Me estás amenazando?" le dije yo muy enfadada.

"Puedes tomártelo como quieras, pero recuérdalo, te voy a observar cada paso que hagas, cada cosa que digas, me convertiré en tu sombra" dijo él con una voz que daba miedo.

"No necesito guardaespaldas pero gracias por la oferta, ya sé que soy tan guapa y tan atractiva que no te puedas separar de mí ni un segundo, pero querido no hace falta" le dije yo burlándome de él.

¿Pero quien se creía este...este tipo? nadie me amenaza a mí y menos siendo la hija del policía del pueblo, éste definitivamente se ha vuelto loco.- pensaba yo-

Él se rió de mis palabras y cuando pensé que se iba él me agarro del brazo

"Cuidado lo que dices y con quién juegas princesita, puede ser que te dé lo que estás buscando" dijo él en un tono malicioso.

"¿Y que es lo que estoy buscando" si se puede saber, claro" le repliqué yo sin miedo, era imposible que él me agrediera ya que se las vería con la autoridad y eso a él no creo que le conviniera y menos si estamos en una escuela para formar cantantes.

"No me busques que me encontrarás" y se fue tan ancho.

Yo me quedé ahí quieta como una imbécil, pensando en que él tipo ése estaba como una cabra, chalado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que te gusto o qué?" (**BELLA)**

"No me gustas, me encantas" (**EDWARD)**

"Lárgate a cagar alubias" (**BELLA)**

**Discusión Bella & Edward**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.**

**Y quería aprovechar y agradecer a las siguientes personas que me dejaron rw:**

*****CECIdeMALFOY*****

*****Piita Masen*****

**Pelirroja16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Fair**

"Te odio pero te quiero con pasión a la vez, ¿Cómo es posible?"

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Los Cullen

_Yo me quedé ahí quieta como una imbécil, pensando en que él tipo ése estaba como una cabra, chalado._

**BELLA'S POV**

Después de eso, yo me quedé ahí quieta sin saber que hacer.

Esme se acercó a mí.

--Hola-- me dijo Esme

--Hola-- mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

--¿Te dieron un plano de las clases?-- me preguntó ella amablemente

Yo me quedé pensando, pero no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos profundos, me recordaban a alguien ¿Pero a quién? esa era mi pregunta, no paraba de pensar en esto.

--¿Estás bien?-- me preguntó Esme al ver que no reaccionaba.

Yo de inmediato recobre la mirada.

--Esto sí, estoy bien--

--¿Seguro, no necesitas algo?-- me preguntó preocupada.

--No, seguro-- le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Ella pareció quedar satisfecha con mi respuesta.

--Em, pero la verdad no me dieron ningún plano de las clases, por eso no se dónde ir-- le dije

Ella me miró tiernamente

--Si quieres te acompaño-- me dijo ella en tono amable

--No quisiera meterla en ningún problema-- le dije yo

--Que va, no es ningún problema-- me dijo ella sonriente mientras me acompañaba a la siguiente clase.

--Está bien-- le dije, ya que una ayudita no me vendría nada mal.

Ella sonrío y me acompañó a las clases.

Con ese paseo que nos dimos por el colegio, yo me aprendí las clases, los horarios y todo en general.

Y no importó que faltara a clases, ya que Esme les avisaría de mi ausencia, y de paso, Edward no me miraría con esa cara de odio.

El día se pasó entero entre risas y charlas, Esme me dijo que hablaría con el director Carlisle para que no tomara en cuenta las faltas de hoy.

A la salida del colegio, yo me tropecé y me caí, y para mi mala suerte estaba allí Edward Cullen.

--¿Por que tengo tan mala suerte?-- pensé.

Él no sonrió sino que vino a ayudarme a levantarme y se preocupó.

Yo me solté de su agarre ya que después de como él me había tratado no merecía menos.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Edward con los ojos relucientes de preocupación

Yo no le mire pero si que le conteste un "Gracias" y me fui, así que no pude ver que la preocupación de él había sido sincera.

Él no debió quedar satisfecho porque me agarró del brazo y me giró de golpe, haciendo que esta vez yo me cayera y me pusiera a llorar, porque esta vez si que me había hecho daño, me había torcido el tobillo de mala manera y mi trasero estaba resentido por caerme dos veces seguidas.

De mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas y de mi boca sollozos .

Él se estaba poniendo muy nervioso

--Perdona, yo sólo quería saber si tú estabas bien, no quería que te cayeras ni te hicieras daño, perdóname-- me dijo él débilmente ya que la preocupación de él se había hecho notorio hasta en la voz.

--No-- le dije mientras sollozaba.

Entonces por allí aparecieron dos chicas, una menuda y castaña, y otra alta y rubia.

Las dos muy hermosas, todo había que decirse.

--¿Se puede saber que pasa?-- exigió saber la rubia.

--Sin querer la he tirado al suelo-- dijo él con aún más preocupación que antes, si es que eso, era posible

Ambas chicas lo miraron a la cara.

--¿Por que no la ayudas Edward?-- dijo la castaña con tono de reprobación en la voz,

--Es que...-- Edward no sabía que hacer y me levantó con una mano.

--Lo lamento-- me susurró en el oído y se fue corriendo.

Yo estaba: cansada, y con ganas de irme a dormir para que el día de hoy fuera menos que mañana y mejor para pasado.

Suspiré y me fije en las chicas que tenía delante.

--Hola soy Rosalie Hale-- me dijo la rubia mientras me daba un abrazo amistoso y me sonreía alegremente.

Después la morena menuda se acercó a mí

--Hola yo soy Alice Cullen-- me dijo alegremente mientras me daba un gran abrazó

Yo a la que se llamaba Alice Cullen me la quedé mirando un rato hasta que até cabos: Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, por Dios, eran hermanos.

--¿Tú hermano es Edward Cullen?-- le pregunté incrédula.

Ella me sonrío tristemente

--Sí, lamento que mi hermano te haya tirado al suelo, él normalmente es un galán con las mujeres, nunca a tratado a una como te lo ha hecho a ti.--

--Caray-- dije yo intentando hacer broma --Eso es que le caigo bien-- terminé riéndome.

Ellas dos se miraron me miraron y también se rieron conmigo.

--¿Te gustaría venirte con nostras?-- me preguntó Rosalie

--Sí-- le dije muy animada, --Es decir, si no os molesto-- dije yo apenada

--¡Que va! No seas tonta-- dijo Rosalie --No, nos importas que vengas, es más, mejor, queremos saber porque a mi hermano no le caes bien-- me dijo Alice

Yo les sonreí agradecidas, normalmente me costaba hacer amigos por el trabajo que tenía componiendo las canciones.

Nos fuimos las tres y pasamos por un puente (muy hermoso, por cierto) dónde allí estaba Edward Cullen, con otros dos chicos más, uno era alto moreno y muy musculoso, y el otro era rubio estatura normal y resultó ser mí profesor Jasper.

Alice, Rosalie y yo pasamos por ahí porque teníamos que entrar en la tienda que había detrás de ellos.

Los tres chicos se nos quedaron mirando, y para nuestros males (supongo que lo era) allí aparecieron dos chicas, una morena y otra de pelo negro a las que yo no conocía.

--Vaya panda de víboras-- dijo Rosalie irritada y con ganas de pelea

Yo la miré sin saber que decir, no conocía a esas chicas

--Mirar a quién tenemos aquí-- dijo la morena riéndose de nosotras al vernos

Los chicos se acercaron más ya que querían saber que era lo que pasaba, pero ninguna de nosotras nos dimos cuenta

--La zorra y la duende y además van con otra...-- la morena no supo terminar con la frase mientras nos miraba con insolencia, pero a mí más que a Rosalie y a Alice.

--La friki-- dijo la de pelo negro

Yo las mire como si fueran invisibles.

--Y encima mira como nos mira la friki-- dijo la morena

--Ten cuidado o...-- Rosalie iba a terminar la oración cuando la de pelo negro saltó

--Ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces, recuerda que te pueden expulsar del colegio-- dijo burlonamente y con matices amenazantes.

Yo me acerqué a Rosalie y le dije: --Tranquila, ya me encargo yo--

Rosalie y Alice me miraron sin entender

Yo me giré en dirección a la del pelo negro.

--Déjanos en paz y lo digo por las buenas una sola vez, no me gusta repetir las cosas-- les dije yo tranquilamente

--Uy que miedo-- dijo la morena burlonamente.

--Sí, la verdad es que sí deberías tener miedo--les dije yo lanzando chispas por los ojos.

--¿Y que nos vas a hacer eh?--me dijo burlonamente la del pelo negro.

--Puedo hacer varias cosas pero dudo que esas cosas os agraden-- les dije yo intentando que mi paciencia no se acabará pero este no era el caso.

--Mira niñata, eres una novata de mierda, tú jamás me llegarás ni a la suela del zapato--me dijo burlonamente la del pelo castaño.

--Sabes que te digo--le dije con un tono de voz que las hizo alarmar a las dos

--¿Que?-- me dijeron las dos riéndose de mí

--Que mi pie busca habitación en tu culo cerda-- le dije yo a la morena

Los tres chicos y Rosalie y Alice se taparon la boca para evitar reírse de la cara que se les quedó a las dos y del modo en que solté la frase

--¿Y tú que? te vas de guapa por la vida cuando estás tan delgada que de una patada en el trasero te envío a Florida, y no me toques más los ovarios que te arreo-- le dije yo amenazantemente haciendo que la morena y la del pelo negro retrocedieran varios pasos.

Los tres chicos y Alice y Rosalie se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas limpias

--¡¿Cómo te atreves insolente?!-- me dijo la del pelo negro enfadada

--No, ¿Como te atreves tu aborto de mejillón-- le solté muy enfadada

Rosalie se cayó al suelo de la risa y me decía "Por Dios Bella para que me hago pis encima" a carcajada limpia

Las dos chicas se largaron corriendo

Yo me giré para levantar a Rosalie, Alice aún se seguía riendo.

--Muy graciosa Bella-- me decía Alice mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos

Yo la miraba con interrogante pero no le di importancia, ya que me hacía gracia verlas tan alegres.

--¿Vosotros tres que hacéis?--preguntó Rosalie

Los tres chicos se pusieron a nuestro lado.

Alice miraba embobada a Jasper y viceversa.

Emmett sonreía pícaramente a Rosalie y Rosalie le miraba con su mirada seductora.

Edward me miraba con cara anhelante y suplicante y yo le ignoraba.

--Estábamos aquí cuando vimos que Jessica y Ángela os venían a molestar--dijo Jasper mientras agarraba por los hombros a Alice, haciendo que ella se sonrojara profundamente pero con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

--Fue increíble como te defendiste Bella--dijo Emmett alabándola

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme un poquito, lo cierto es que los tres chicos eran muy guapos, así como Rosalie y Alice lo eran.

--Sí, fue genial--dijo Edward intentando conseguir que le hablara, pero lo miré y ese fue mi error.

En sus ojos había mucha desesperación y le brillaban mucho los ojos, nos miramos sin apartar la mirada.

Nos quedamos unos tres minutos mirándonos silenciosamente.

Los demás nos miraban a la expectativa de lo que haríamos a continuación.

--¿Se llevan mal?--preguntó Jasper un poco sacado de onda.

--La verdad es que creo que han tenido sus roces--dijo Rosalie.

--¿Bella te importaría venir un momento conmigo?--me preguntó Edward con los ojos suplicantes, y yo no pude resistirme por muy enfadada que estuviera con él.

--Por supuesto-- le dije yo, hubiera estado muy mal negarle algo, después de todo empezamos con mal pie pero eso se podía cambiar

Edward me agarró del brazo como un caballero, me llevó dónde estaba un pequeño río un poco alejado de dónde estábamos antes y se sentó haciéndome sentar a mí con él.

--Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera tan cruel--me dijo él con una mirada de anhelo hacía mi perdón

Yo le miré directamente a los ojos, y sentí una tentación enorme de besarlo.

--¿Qué me dices?--me preguntó preocupado, y ahí fue cuando la cabeza se me fue y le besé.

Estuvimos unos minutos que nos besábamos sin parar, ninguno de los dos paramos el beso sino que lo acelerábamos.

Al final por culpa del oxigeno tuvimos que separarnos y ambos nos mirábamos en una dura batalla de miradas y de la pregunta más obvia ¿puedes negar que no te gustó?.

--Ya sabes la respuesta--le dije intentado no hipervenitlar, aunque él no se dio cuenta.

--¿Decías?--me preguntó

Yo me quedé con una cara de ¿¿Bonito no me has escuchado??, era increíble pero por primera vez en mi vida me arrepentí de ser tan lanzada.

--Nada, que me voy--le dije mientras me levantaba y me intentaba ir, dije intentaba porque él me agarró del brazo y me volvió a besar muy apasionadamente sin frenos.

Los dos terminamos jadeando ya que eso era demasiado por lo menos para mis pulmones, él parecía fresco como una rosa.

--Claro que te he escuchado, sólo que me has cogido en el momento en que estaba pensando--

--¿Que estabas pensando?--le pregunté yo curiosa.

--El porque me he llevado tan mal contigo en un principio.

--Olvídalo, sólo quiero estar tranquila con la gente cercana a mí--

--¿Soy cercano a ti?-- preguntó él incrédulo.

--Claro, no todos los días voy besando por ahí a chicos--le dije yo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

--¿Quieres decir que me consideras como una pareja?--me preguntó él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

--Dejémoslo como en busca de la pareja perfecta-- con esa frase el frunció el ceño.

--¿Que pasa? ¿Que no soy perfecto?--me dijo de una forma en la que me lo hubiera dicho un niño de cinco años.

--No eres perfecto, eres perfectísimo--le dije yo con una reluciente mirada

--¿Pero entonces que somos?--me volvió a preguntar él, estaba visto que si no le decía SOMOS PAREJA no me dejaría en paz.

--¿Pareja quizás?--le pregunté yo con ironía.

--¿Y eso desde cuando?--preguntó él intentando ponerme las cosas difíciles.

--¿Desde que nos besamos?--

--Pero eso no quiere decir nada-- dijo él intentando provocarme un ataques de rabietas.

--Está bien, no somos nada--

Él semblante de él cambió a uno más triste.

--¿Y ahora que te pasa?--le pregunté yo un poco irritada por su cambio de ánimo.

--Que no me gusta que entre nosotros no haya nada--dijo él con el corazón.

--¿Es que quieres que haya algo?--le pregunté incrédula.

--Sí--me dijo con la seguridad de un hombre.

--Pero eso es imposible, no nos conocemos--le dije yo un poco petrificada.

--¿Es que tienes miedo?--me preguntó él en un tono bajo como si estuviera delirando.

Cogí aire ya que lo necesitaba con ansias.

--No, no tengo miedo--le contesté segura de mí misma.

Él me miró de arriba a abajo y me agarró de la cintura para acercarme a él mientras me susurraba _Pues arriésgate y sé mi novia._

_Yo estaba en estado de shock, ¿alguien como él queriendo salir con alguien como yo?_

_Yo era una cantante profesional, tenía un trabajo permanente con la música, mi discográfica mantenía oculta mi lugar de residencia presente, y todos pensaban que yo había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra._

_En este pequeño pueblo parecía que nadie me conocía y esperaba que mi actuación en la clase no me delatara._

_--Podremos ser pareja durante aproximadamente un mes--le dije _

_Él me miro incrédulo como si yo estuviera chiflada, y en cierto modo lo estaba._

_Tengo un hermano que se llama Alfie, tiene veinte años y vive en Londres, me escapé de casa un par de veces y fui a su casa, en Londres hay bastante peligro por lo menos en el barrio dónde residía él, donde las prostitutas eran abundantes, como las pastillas y el alcohol._

_Cuando me escapé allí estuve una semana bebiendo y fumando sin parar, acabé borrachisima y eso me servia para cuando tenía que hacer canciones y hablaba acerca de la bebida y las drogas, yo sabía que con Edward Cullen no iba a tener futuro._

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Quería agradecer a todos los que leen y a los que dejan rw:**

*****CECIdeMALFOY*****

*****clarodeluna20*****

*****Piita Masen***  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Fair**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente me levanté, muy cansada por supuesto ya que estuve hablando con Edward mi novio por un mes, por muy mal que suene lo de novio por un mes pero es la verdad.

Me vestí corriendo y no me dio ni tiempo a desayunar, mi padre por supuesto, no estaba en casa.

Llegue a la escuela en 20 minutos, y aparqué sin problemas.

Edward estaba allí esperándome con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Hola.-me dijo sonriendo

-Hola.-le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, y sin esperármelo él me beso con intensidad, haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara.

Cuando nos separamos no dejamos de mirarnos ni un segundo.

-Te he echado de menos.- los ojos le brillaban.

-Yo también, aunque creo que es hora de ir a clase ¿no te parece?.-le dije riéndome, haciendo que él se uniera a mis risas.

Allí aparecieron Rosalie de la mano de Emmett y Alice al lado de Jasper. Todos sonrientes, lo que me dejaba en mucho que pensar.

Rosalie y Alice vinieron corriendo a saludarme y comenzaron a crear planes para el viernes por la noche.

-Y bueno he escuchado que hay un restaurante buenísimo aquí en la calle de al lado.-dijo Alice.

-Si, yo también e escuchado lo del restaurante, pero no sé, podríamos ir a algún sitio mas ¿no?, el ir solo al restaurante es muy soso.

-Y ¿Por qué no vamos a la bolera de al lado?.-preguntó Emmett haciendo uso de su gran tamaño para llamarnos la atención.

Yo miré la escena en silencio ya que no me quería perder las miradas ardientes de Emmett y Rosalie y las mismas miradas en los ojos de Alice y Jasper.

-¿Tú que dices Bella?.-preguntó mi novio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo me lo quede mirando un momento, pensé en las consecuencias que tendría el que me enamorara de él, y lo veía todo muy negro, sabía que lo nuestro era imposible, porque nuestros mundos eran diferentes.

-Yo creo que cualquier sitio esta bien siempre y cuando disfrutemos de nuestra compañía.-

-Entonces ¿También podríamos ir al cine? Hay una nueva película de terror que no me quiero perder en la vida.-comentó Emmett con una sonrisa en la boca, supongo que estaba imaginando que Rosalie estaría agarrada a su brazo inundada de miedo.

-Estaría divino.-dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo de pura alegría, en ese momento vi a Jasper, sentí una ternura increíble al ver el amor que ambos se procesaban sin tener que tocarse, solo con estar el uno al lado de el otro, aquello era amor pero con mayúsculas.

Edward me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Al levantar la vista vi en su mirada algo muy bonito, pero también había una gran sombra de dudas y de incertidumbre.

Sin darme cuenta le cogí la mano y le di un apretón como dándole a entender que todo iría bien fuera lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. Ese gesto él lo agradeció agachando su cabeza para poder alcanzarme a dar un beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos teníamos a todos mirándonos y cuando se dieron cuenta de que los habíamos cogido mirándonos ellos comenzaron a debatir otro tema.

Quizás había una posibilidad pequeña para nosotros, quizás no fuera todo tan difícil como lo pensaba, sabia que aquello de amarse de un día a otro quizás era muy complicado pero sabia de sobra que todo era posible, eso me enseñó mi madre.

_**Y no perdería la esperanza por nada en el mundo, todo aquello podía funcionar.**_

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso pero ya llegué de nuevo (o al menos eso espero porque luego cuesta engancharse a la historia jeje).**

**Bueno la verdad quizás el capitulo a estado un poco "raro" pero teniendo en cuenta que hace mas de tres meses o más que no me sale nada con ningún fic esto ya es un milagro.**

**Pero aún así espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y no me olvido de todos aquellos que me dejaron rw para que no me durmiera en los laureles, muchas gracias n.n**

*******dArKaNgEl1911*******

*******Piita Masen*******

*******sabri-c*******

***ariana***

**Y gracias también a los que leyeron.**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Besos!!**


End file.
